


EPISODE 11: Live In The Moment - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [12]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (and cw for underage drinking in the same clip!), (i will not cry i will not cry i will not cry-), 3x11, Episode 11, F/F, F/M, Gen, God i love them so much, Lou canon HDM fan!!!, M/M, SKAM Season 3, and. of course. thank you sm for reading this season <3, cw for sex references via youtube link (again) in text update 29, family games night? more like found family games night (plays rina sawayama), final episode!!, how to see if you've blocked your ex by Via Skam NT: send them a Caroline Konstnar video, links time links time links time!!, my favourite bailey moment? this one :DDD, tw for discussions of abuse and wlw fetishising and comments alluding to incest (in clip 5), tw for internalized fatphobia internalized ableism and discussions of depression (in clip 2), y'all i am SO glad I never have to write Tristan again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she's paired as study-buddy to the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: 02/11-08/11/20First clip: Sleepover (Monday 16.32)
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo, Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque, Jasmine Walters / Tobias "Toby" Carpenter
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Monday 16.32 - Sleepover

Blackout.  _ Talk Me Down _ by Troye Sivan starts to play. As the first verse starts, cut to-

INT. Lou's bedroom. LOU is still fast asleep in her bed; CHARLIE is beside her, her arms wrapped around her. LOU shifts slightly in her sleep, and CHARLIE moves back to her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Cut ahead- LOU has buried her head in CHARLIE's chest, leaving us unable to tell if she's awake or not. CHARLIE strokes her hair gently, just watching her, unsure of how to feel.

Cut ahead- CHARLIE is now asleep, sprawled out over the bed. LOU - awake - gently moves her aside; then moves up to her, gently touching her cheek, almost trying to see if she's really there.

Cut ahead- CHARLIE and LOU are both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. CHARLIE mumbles something inaudibly, restless; and LOU subconsciously moves closer to her.

The music stops as the chorus starts, and we cut back to CHARLIE hugging LOU from behind again. Beat. She looks down, slightly guilty, letting out a small sigh.

CHARLIE _(carefully)_

I’m gonna go home now, okay?

There’s no response. She hesitates for a moment, just watching LOU, then kisses her ear and goes to move away. LOU grabs her hand, surprising CHARLIE.

LOU _(quietly)_

Stay please.

CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, conflicted. She pulls away from LOU and leans over her.

CHARLIE

I’ll be 5 minutes.

LOU nods slightly. CHARLIE smiles reassuringly, and kisses her cheek before moving offscreen.

Cut to INT. The landing. CHARLIE gently closes the door behind her, her phone in her other hand. She leans back against the wall inbetween the doors, unlocking her phone. She goes into Instagram, and types out a quick message to the houseshare groupchat.

_ Staying again tonight, sorry _

She gets a reply almost instantly.

_ @Kill_Lill: It’s half term we don’t really care lmao _

_ @Kill_Lill: But thanks for letting us know _

CHARLIE smiles, sending a thumbs-up emoji in return.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL  _ (slightly surprised) _

Charlie?

CHARLIE looks up to find MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL hovering in front of her, in semi-formal clothes, slightly confused. She smiles awkwardly.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Hi, Mr Martãnez… ?

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL

Vidal.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

Mr Martãnez Vidal… Hi.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL nods, slightly confused.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL

I thought you were heading home this afternoon.

CHARLIE gestures back to LOU’s bedroom.

CHARLIE

...Uh, Lou wanted me to stay longer.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL nods again.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL

It’s not that I don’t want you here, Charlie. It’s just…

CHARLIE smiles, laughing awkwardly.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

Family. I get it.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL smiles.

MR. MARTÃNEZ VIDAL

One more night.

CHARLIE nods, and he heads into the room beside her. She hesitates for a moment before entering LOU’s room again, then shutting the door.


	2. Tuesday 10.09 - Not Enough

INT. Lou’s room. CHARLIE is asleep in LOU’s bed; this time, alone. She wakes up slowly, blinking a few times, confused. Beat. She frowns, finally realizing what's wrong, and sits up, scanning the room.

Cut to POV CHARLIE - LOU is standing by the window, leaning against the wall, wrapped in a blanket. CHARLIE relaxes a little, relieved; then gets up and walks over to LOU. She hugs her from behind, resting her head on top of hers; LOU abruptly moves away from her.

LOU

Why are you still here?

CHARLIE's face falls slightly, hurt - but she quickly calms down again.

CHARLIE

...Because you asked me to.

LOU _(slightly irritable)_

Because I get too fucking clingy when I'm like this.

CHARLIE's face falls again - this time in concern - and she goes to hug LOU again. She jolts away from her again.

LOU

No hugs.

CHARLIE nods, solemn - before realizing LOU can't see her.

CHARLIE _(casually)_

Okay.

She moves beside her, to the other side of the window. LOU frowns, slightly irritable.

LOU _(reasoning, slightly irritable)_

But it isn't.

CHARLIE nods, trying all her best to stop herself from breaking.

CHARLIE

Why?

LOU scoffs.

LOU _(slightly irritable)_

Charlotte, look at me-

She sighs, irritable, staring out the window.

LOU _(slightly irritable, sad)_

Do you  _ really  _ want to be with me?

CHARLIE goes to say something, but LOU cuts her off.

LOU

Is it worth all the fucking pain? That I’ll push you away one minute and come running back to you the next? That I’ll be like this for days, weeks sometimes?- I’m just… I don’t know. I’m too much and not enough at the same time.

Tears well in LOU’s eyes, and CHARLIE fights the urge to brush them away.

LOU

I’m bipolar enough to need medication, but not enough to get them before 3 months ago. I’m fat enough for people to shove their bullshit diets on me, but not enough to stop people gatekeeping when I talk about it. I’m autistic enough to need help with the simplest fucking things, but not enough to get accepted into Percy Hedley-

She abruptly cuts off, wiping the tears away from her eyes roughly.

LOU

Why am I even telling you this? Fuck- why are you still here?

CHARLIE’s face falls, the recognition too painful.

CHARLIE _(carefully)_

El-

LOU cuts her off, CHARLIE clearly growing more and more distressed and uncomfortable as she continues to talk.

LOU

Just leave, honestly, find someone else- You don’t deserve me- Just break up with me, Charlie, I don’t care, I just don’t want to hurt you-

CHARLIE  _ (quickly, panicked) _

We’re gonna play a game, okay?

LOU abruptly cuts off, wide-eyed. CHARLIE looks shocked as well, not quite believing herself. Beat. She takes a deep breath, before continuing-

CHARLIE

It’s called Charlie and Lou, minute by minute.

LOU slowly looks towards CHARLIE, rubbing her arms.

CHARLIE

And the only rules are that we only need to think about is the next minute. Nothing else.

LOU nods, hesitant.

LOU

...So this minute?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

You choose.

LOU moves slightly closer to CHARLIE, self-conscious.

LOU _(self-conscious)_

Can I kiss you?

CHARLIE nods, leaning in closer to her. She looks down at LOU, hesitant. They hesitate for a moment, before gently kissing each other, CHARLIE moving her hands to wipe away the tears on LOU’s cheeks. Pause. They slowly pull apart slightly, CHARLIE smiling slightly.

CHARLIE _(self-conscious)_

...That was a good minute.

LOU looks down, stifling a laugh - and CHARLIE smiles, surprised.

CHARLIE _(slightly surprised)_

Did I just make you laugh?

LOU pushes her playfully.

LOU

No!

CHARLIE raises an eyebrow as  _ Oh! What A Beautiful Morning _ by Molly Annelle starts to play. LOU flips her off, smiling slightly - but it’s genuine.

As the first verse starts, cut to EXT. A street in Monkseaton. CHARLIE walks down the street, smiling slightly to herself, headphones in. She takes in the atmosphere of the street and the autumnal feel in the air, and smiles to herself again. Beat. She abruptly frowns, retrieving her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widen as she checks it; She swears under her breath, abruptly shoves it in her pocket and runs offscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO so because I'm a dumbass and forget to include context: Percy Hedley is what neurotypical able-bodied people would call a "special school" (basically a school for neurodivergent people and people with disabilities that wouldn't recieve the support they needed at a standard school)


	3. TEXT UPDATE #29

**Instagram messages** from @Bailey_Boo_xox

* * *

Hey

No ❤️

You have blocked this user.

* * *

* * *

**Text messages** to “Lou Fundraising Group”

* * *

I was going to tell you yesterday but I didn’t think I should

And I know you won’t see this until you get your phone back

And I know you never said I saved you or anything

But you kind of saved me too.

* * *

* * *

**Instagram messages** from @violettt

* * *

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQWe-cLbAl8&list=PLKSvKgWUqPgE-LtyVwld7MutK3jn5UvPa&index=2 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQWe-cLbAl8&list=PLKSvKgWUqPgE-LtyVwld7MutK3jn5UvPa&index=2)

GDHFGDSGFHJD WHAT

oh good you unblocked me 

VIA DSFHDGFJFGDHGF

Why is this so weird yet so catchy

I’m gonna have this stuck in my head all day istg

gfhdhfd sorry 😌

n e ways i was just wondering if you’re doing anything on thursday?

me and the others are gonna go to richa’s place

her parents do their own fireworks every year so

Nah, I’m just having a quiet night in

I’m going down to the Links on Sunday with the girls though

it’s too busy for me really

Okay

Hope you have a nice time though

you too! 


	4. Wednesday 14.23 - Put The Work In

EXT. Fiddler’s Green Fisherman’s Memorial. JASMINE, ELLA, ATARAH and SAPHY are all sitting directly in front of the railing, their feet hanging off the edge, talking among themselves. CHARLIE walks into shot, carrying a large paper bag.

CHARLIE

Okay, chips all round!

JASMINE and ELLA shuffle aside to let CHARLIE in.

JASMINE _(excitedly)_

Hell yeah!

CHARLIE laughs, and begins to hand around the chip boxes.

ATARAH

So- Thanks- What’s the plan for Sunday?

ELLA shrugs, eating one of her chips.

ELLA

I’m just heading down on the Metro.

JASMINE nods.

SAPHY

Yeah, Jacques said he’ll drop me and Charlie and Jack and Luke off near Whitley Lodge.

CHARLIE looks slightly surprised.

CHARLIE _(surprised)_

They’re coming too?

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

Yeah, I think all the boys are.

ELLA

We could ask them if they want to join us?

ATARAH gives her a Look.

ATARAH _(deadpan)_

No.

The girls laugh, ATARAH raising an eyebrow as if to say “I’m serious”. They settle into silence, just enjoying their chips. Beat. ELLA sighs to herself.

ELLA

Fuck, I can’t believe how much’s happened since summer ended.

CHARLIE nods, tentatively blowing on one of her chips before eating it.

ATARAH

I can’t believe we haven’t had a Fundraising Group meeting in, like, a month.

JASMINE’s eyes widen, shocked.

JASMINE _(incredulous)_

It’s not been a month already?!? We- We need to take this seriously, guys!-

CHARLIE facepalms, and SAPHY stifles a fond laugh.

JASMINE _(incredulous)_

We’ve only got until what? April? Why didn’t we realize?- We need to put the work in!

The others all burst out laughing, cutting JASMINE off. She frowns.

JASMINE _(reasoning)_

I’m serious!

SAPHY

No offense, you were just getting a little passionate…

JASMINE flips her off, blushing, and the others laugh again.

CHARLIE

No, but we should.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

We should probably make a plan.

ATARAH nods.

ATARAH

Now?

SAPHY gives her a Look.

SAPHY

No.

The girls all laugh again.


	5. Friday 16.39 - Games Night

EXT. A street in Meadowell. CHARLIE walks briskly down the street as fireworks explode in the sky behind her. She hesitates for a moment; then retrieves her phone from her pocket and takes a photo of them before walking offscreen.

Cut to INT. The hallway of Saphy’s house. Faint conversation can be heard from the living room. CHARLIE frowns as she hears LOU’s voice, and pushes open the door.

Cut to INT. The living room. SAPHY, JACQUES, JACK, LUKE, LILY and LOU are sitting around a battered Ludo board, playing in teams of two.

SAPHY  _ (joking, fondly) _

I swear to god, if you move that one I’m kicking you out.

LUKE slowly flips her off as he moves a counter along 2 places, smirking. JACK laughs, resting his head on his shoulder. SAPHY puts her head in her hands.

SAPHY

Babe, I _told_ you they were catching up-

JACQUES

I didn’t think they were as close as they were!

SAPHY shakes her head fondly at him, as LILY laughs. JACK sees CHARLIE, and smiles.

JACK

Hey, come join us!

Everyone else turns to see CHARLIE, LOU smiling as she does so.

LOU

Hi!

CHARLIE sits down beside her, briefly kissing her.

CHARLIE _(surprised)_

What are you doing here?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

...I kind of persuaded Mamá and Papá to let me out earlier.

CHARLIE grins.

CHARLIE

Nice.

LOU grins back at her. LILY clears her throat loudly, and they turn back to the others.

CHARLIE

Ludo?

LUKE shrugs.

LUKE

We lent the laptop to Frances and you won’t give us the password for yours.

CHARLIE shrugs, raising an eyebrow as if to say “so?”. SAPHY rolls her eyes fondly at her.

SAPHY

And me and Jacques found it in the back of the cupboard.

LILY shrugs.

LILY

And why not a games night?

CHARLIE laughs fondly.

LILY

It’s our turn, right?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

I think so.

CHARLIE nods, before turning to LOU.

CHARLIE

Is it okay if we talk, actually?

LOU looks slightly taken aback, but nods.

LOU

Okay.

They get up, and LILY pouts.

LILY _(reasoning)_

You aren’t gonna leave me here on my own?

CHARLIE smiles apologetically, taking LOU’s hand.

CHARLIE

Sorry Lily.

LILY flips them off, and the others laugh. CHARLIE flips her off back, as her and LOU leave the room.

Cut to INT. Charlie and Lily’s room. CHARLIE pushes open the door, LOU following her inside. They hover in the middle of the room for a while, smiling awkwardly at each other. Beat. LOU laughs, burying her head in CHARLIE’s shoulder.

LOU

Hi.

CHARLIE

Hi.

LOU looks up at her.

LOU

Kiss again?

CHARLIE nods, tilting her head down and kissing LOU properly. She kisses her back, gently holding her. Pause. They pull apart slightly, LOU resting her head on CHARLIE’s shoulder again.

LOU

What did you want to talk to me about?

CHARLIE shrugs, and LOU looks up at her again.

CHARLIE

I just wanted to check you were okay.

LOU nods.

LOU

...I’m okay as I can be.

CHARLIE smiles, relieved.

CHARLIE

Are you coming to the Links on Sunday?

LOU shakes her head.

LOU

We did our own the other day. And HDM starts again tomorrow, so…

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE

I thought there wasn’t going to be any more High School Musical films?-

LOU laughs, cutting her off.

LOU _(laughing)_

His Dark Materials, not High School Musical!

CHARLIE blushes, cringing slightly.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

Oh.

LOU laughs fondly at her. CHARLIE sits down, and LOU follows, nesting her head into CHARLIE’s shoulder. Beat.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

Um, I was actually…

LOU frowns, sitting up.

LOU _(worried)_

Charls?

CHARLIE shrugs, sheepish.

CHARLIE

…I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help you?

LOU looks slightly taken aback again, and CHARLIE panics.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious, carefully)_

If that’s okay?-

LOU

Yeah, I just… I wasn’t expecting that.

She thinks before a moment, before continuing-

LOU

I guess just remind me to take my meds? And don’t treat me like a kid or make fun of me and stuff.

CHARLIE nods, settling down into her lap.

CHARLIE

Okay, so have basic human decency.

LOU laughs.

LOU

Why are you down there?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

I’m tired.

LOU laughs.

LOU

Fair.

CHARLIE

Anything else?

LOU considers for a moment, then shakes her head.

CHARLIE

Nothing that Kai didn’t do that you wished he did?

LOU’s face falls. CHARLIE winces.

CHARLIE

Sorry-

LOU _(interrupting, slightly shaken)_

It’s okay, I just…

She takes a deep breath. CHARLIE nods solemnly, understanding.

LOU

...I mean, listening when I talk about my special interests would be nice.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

What are they?

LOU shrugs, thinking for a moment.

LOU

Um… Illustration, animation, that sort of stuff… Music… I think that’s it. Oh, and history!

CHARLIE smiles up at her, smitten.

CHARLIE

Any particular part?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

Not really- No wait, pre 20th-century! Just… before everything goes too modern and everything. Like, mythology, the evolution of land… I dunno. Mamá tells me about all this mythology from Mexico, and it’s so cool!- I just fucking love it.

She laughs slightly to herself, clearly genuinely happy. CHARLIE grins again, smitten.

CHARLIE

Tell me more about the Mexican mythology.

LOU nods, slightly self-conscious.

LOU

I don’t really know any of it in English.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

That’s not a problem.

LOU looks surprised.

LOU

Really?

CHARLIE

I just like to hear you happy.

LOU smiles down at her, blushing, smitten.

LOU

Okay, uh…

She starts to speak in Spanish, clearly rambling already. CHARLIE smiles up at her, just filled with pure love for her.


	6. TEXT UPDATES #30

**Whatsapp messages** from “ 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

* * *

**Isaac** : Where we pre-partying lads

**Toby** : Me parents are heading out

**Isaac** : Wahoo

Can we come there too?

**Toby** : Yeah sure

**Toby** : I put something up on IG about it tho so there won’t just be us

**Ella** : cool!

**Ella** : jasmine i can see you typing if you’re suggesting we turn it into a shoal event we’re kicking you out

**Jasmine** : N O

Hmm

**Jasmine** : 🖕

**Jasmine** : but also while were talking about fundraising group

**Jasmine** : were back on again

**Toby** : Wahoo

**Jasmine** : :DD

**Jasmine** : well be starting again after half term

**Jasmine** : and on thursday nights now instead

**🎉**

Is it okay if I add someone?

**Isaac** : Depends who

You added  **Lou Fundraising Group**

**Isaac** : Yes

**Lou** : Hi!!

**Jasmine** : LOUUUUUU

**Jasmine** : ARE YOU COMING TO THE FIREWORKS

**Lou** : Nope sorry

**Lou** : HDM calls

**Atarah** : That’s not tomorrow night?

**Lou** : Dgdhgvfdjgvjj

**Lou** : It is

**Atarah** : Sorry guys duty calls

**Ella** : no ❤️


	7. Sunday 18.02 - I'm A Lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wlw fetishizing and comments alluding to incest are marked together with &.

INT. Toby’s living room.  _ Together In Electric Dreams _ by The Human League plays over shots of people talking, drinking and having fun.

As the music picks up, cut to TOBY making his way through the crowd, balancing 4 drinks in his hands. He reaches JASMINE, CHARLIE, ELLA, SAPHY and ATARAH, and clears his throat. JASMINE is the first to turn to him, blushing slightly.

JASMINE _(self-conscious)_

You got them!

TOBY laughs self-consciously.

TOBY _(self-conscious)_

Yeah, I did!

JASMINE takes the drinks from his arms, handing them to ELLA, ATARAH and SAPHY respectively. He holds out the final to her, self-conscious.

TOBY _(self-conscious)_

And the vodka.

JASMINE nods, taking the cup.

TOBY _(self-conscious)_

I promise I won’t spill it on you this time.

JASMINE laughs.

JASMINE _(self-conscious)_

Thanks. Again.

TOBY smiles shyly at her, nodding, before walking off. The camera stays with the girls, as SAPHY gently elbows JASMINE with a smile.

SAPHY

Look at him! You need to just go for it!

JASMINE blushes.

JASMINE _(reasoning)_

I will! Tonight!

ATARAH gives her a Look.

ATARAH

And I’ll make sure you stick to that.

The others laugh. The camera pans over to CHARLIE, on the edge of the group again - but this time smiling down at her phone.

Cut to P.O.V. CHARLIE, as we see messages between her and LOU.

_ Lou: Charls come to Monkseaton it’s not too soon _

_ Lou: Rafa made popcorn! _

_ You: Dhgdvgfdhg i’m getting fomo now _

_ You: I’ll update you on fireworks you update me on HDM? _

_ Lou: Sure ahaha _

_ Lou: You need to watch it yourself though _

_ You: Christmas holidays binge-watch together? _

_ Lou: Y E S _

_ You: Ghgdjfghdg ❤️ _

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

Is that a threat?

ATARAH  _ (offscreen) _

...A nice one.

The girls laugh again, and CHARLIE looks up.

CHARLIE

What did I miss?

ELLA

Nice threats.

CHARLIE looks confused, and JASMINE laughs.

SAPHY

Hey, what’s the time?

CHARLIE looks back down at her phone again before locking it.

CHARLIE

Uh, just about 6.

JASMINE grins.

JASMINE

You should get a drink before setting off!

ELLA

And stop texting your girl for 5 seconds.

CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly, and ELLA laughs. CHARLIE turns to JASMINE.

CHARLIE

Drinks?

JASMINE grins.

JASMINE

I’ll come with you!

They start to push through the crowds, waving back at the girls, through the hallway and into INT. The kitchen.

CHARLIE

What does Toby have?

JASMINE

Hmm… cider, beer, vodka, lemonade and coke. What were you thinking?

CHARLIE shrugs, as they approach a kitchen island.

CHARLIE

Probably just a coke-

TRISTAN  _ (offscreen, surprised) _

Charlie?

CHARLIE and JASMINE abruptly turn around to see TRISTAN hovering in the crowd, holding a plastic cup.

TRISTAN

Oh my god, you look… Wow.

CHARLIE forces a smile.

CHARLIE  _ (awkwardly) _

Um… Thanks?…

She hesitates for a moment; then sighs, exasperated.

CHARLIE _(slightly irritable)_

Look, what do you want?

TRISTAN laughs awkwardly.

TRISTAN _(slightly self-conscious)_

...I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn’t’ve believed everything Kai told me straight away.

JASMINE gives him a Look, and CHARLIE raises an eyebrow.

TRISTAN _(slightly self-conscious)_

...And I thought you might want to try again?

CHARLIE bursts out laughing, JASMINE joining in. TRISTAN frowns.

TRISTAN _(slightly irritable)_

I’m serious! It’s not a joke!

CHARLIE laughs again, incredulous.

CHARLIE

No, Tristan, you know what?  _ You’re _ a joke.

TRISTAN’s face falls. He goes to say something - but CHARLIE cuts him off.

CHARLIE

Did you think I _liked_ you manipulating and gaslighting me and pretending it was normal? Do you think girls like being treated and talked about like objects or pets? It’s… It’s not even a fucking joke. It’s abusive.

She laughs to herself, free, letting out a release she needed. JASMINE stands behind her, smiling smugly.

CHARLIE

And Kai wasn’t even wrong. Because I…

She takes a deep breath, building her courage.

CHARLIE  _ (proud) _

I am a lesbian. And I never liked you,  _ ever _ .

TRISTAN nods, smiling to himself.

**&**

TRISTAN

So I can watch you fuck?

He gestures to JASMINE. Both the girls’ faces fall in shock; but JASMINE quickly glares at him, and CHARLIE laughs incredulously.

**&**

CHARLIE  _ (angry, incredulous) _

Oh, get over yourself, you dickhead.

TRISTAN’s face falls again, as  _ Let’s Get Married _ by Bleachers starts to play.

SAPHY  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

Charlie! Jasmine! We’re going!

CHARLIE smiles sweetly at TRISTAN; before JASMINE quickly tugs her offscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Tristan asks if he can watch Charlie and Jasmine have sex. The girls are initially shocked, then extremely angry.


	8. Sunday 18.27 - Remember Remember

EXT. The Links.  _ Let’s Get Married _ by Bleachers continues to play as the boy and girl squads and JACQUES - among other people we recognize - step out from the pavement onto the grass together, approaching a small fairground as they talk excitedly among themselves.

As the first verse starts, cut to JASMINE and CHARLIE sitting down in the waltzers, CHARLIE grinning in anticipation as JASMINE takes a deep breath.

JASMINE _(reassuring, to herself)_

It’s okay, I am ready, I can do this-

The whir of the machine starts up, and JASMINE’s eyes widen.

JASMINE _(worried)_

I am _not_ ready!-

Cut to SAPHY and JACQUES attempting to take a selfie with a stick of candyfloss. JACQUES somehow manages to get the fluff stuck to his face; SAPHY laughs, before proceeding to kiss it off.

Cut to JACK attempting a hook-a-duck game - LUKE, JASMINE, ISAAC and TOBY watching on in anticipation. He finally manages to catch a duck, and the others cheer inaudibly. He takes a cheap-looking set of “Princess toys” from the prize rack, and the others laugh.

As the chorus starts, cut to ELLA and SAPHY doing a silly dance and laughing, ATARAH face-palming before walking away from them.

Cut to TOBY attempting to get a picture of ISAAC and LUKE holding up JACK, now wearing the tiara from the toy set. LUKE slips, and JACK crashes to the ground, the four of them inaudibly bursting into laughter.

Cut to the girl squad hovering by the guard rail. ATARAH nudges JASMINE.

ATARAH

So when were you gonna talk to Toby?

JASMINE stands up a little taller.

JASMINE _(confidently)_

I’m gonna do it now.

ELLA _(surprised)_

Really?

JASMINE _(confidently)_

Right now!

CHARLIE woops, and JASMINE laughs, walking backwards.

JASMINE  _ (confidently) _

I am  _ doing  _ it!!

She continues to walk backwards, grinning to herself proudly, before-

TOBY _(offscreen)_

Woah, Jasmine!-

JASMINE abruptly crashes backwards into TOBY, turning around to see him. The boy squad edge closer to the girls, ISAAC clearly recording on his phone.

JASMINE _(self-conscious)_

Fuck- I’m so sorry!

TOBY _(self-conscious)_

No, I am! Uh-

Both squads lean closer in, anticipating.

TOBY _(self-conscious)_

-I was um, wondering- I really, um-

JASMINE nods, self-conscious. Pause. TOBY takes a deep breath, before continuing-

TOBY _(_ _self-conscious)_

I like you. Like, like-like you. Can I take you on a- ?

As the chorus starts, JASMINE kisses TOBY, a cheer going up from the boy squad. They pull apart quickly, smiling.

TOBY

Can I take you on a date?

JASMINE rolls her eyes fondly.

JASMINE _(slightly exasperated, fondly)_

What do you think, Tobias?

Cut to the girl squad leaning on the guard rail in anticipation, looking up into the sky.

ELLA / JASMINE / SAPHY _(excitedly)_

5! 4! 3! 2! 1!

Nothing appears, and the girls make various sounds of disappointment - just before fireworks start exploding into the sky, and they all cheer.

Cut to the girl squad attempting to take a selfie with the fireworks in the background, all of them laughing and talking over each other.

As the bridge starts, cut to CHARLIE leaning against the guardrail alone, watching the fireworks. ELLA taps her shoulder, and she looks over at her.

ELLA

We’re gonna go over to the boys if you wanna join us?

CHARLIE

I think I’ll just stay here.

ELLA nods, and disappears offscreen. CHARLIE leans on the rail again, smiling slightly to herself.

Cut to a wider shot of CHARLIE’s surroundings, clearly in someone’s P.O.V.; the camera getting closer as the someone approaches her. M ore fireworks start to go off. Pause. CHARLIE senses the person’s presence, and turns around. Her face lights up, smiling from ear to ear, as;

The music pauses just before the final chorus, as LOU can be seen standing next to CHARLIE.

CHARLIE _(surprised, excitedly)_

Oh my god, you came!

LOU nods, laughing. They hover awkwardly for a moment. Beat.

CHARLIE

Hi.

LOU

Hi.

They hug as the music resumes.

Cut to the girl and boy squad watching the fireworks together, some of them holding phones up to get photos, all talking excitedly among themselves.

Cut to JASMINE and TOBY dancing together and laughing, JASMINE flipping off the girl squad as they tease them.

Cut to JACK holding his phone camera up for a photo, the girl squad lined up against the guard rail.

ATARAH

Fuck, I feel so cheesy already.

The others laugh.

JACK

3, 2, 1-

The girls all jump in the air on the count, SAPHY and CHARLIE laughing.

Cut to CHARLIE talking to someone offscreen. She looks over to LOU; to see her talking to ISAAC, ISAAC clearly nervous and a bit sheepish. LOU grins and cheers, before flinging her arms around him. CHARLIE laughs to herself, smitten. The music changes to generic pop music as she turns back to MARWA.

CHARLIE

I never knew she was friends with Isaac.

MARWA shrugs. 

MARWA

Please don’t talk to me like I know anything more than you do.

CHARLIE laughs. They hover awkwardly for a second.

MARWA

Fuck, summer seems so long ago now, doesn’t it?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

And it’s, like, ridiculous how much’s happened since then as well.

MARWA nods. Beat.

CHARLIE

...I’ve been thinking about things, recently.

MARWA raises an eyebrow.

MARWA _(joking)_

Damn, you do that?

CHARLIE laughs.

CHARLIE

No, just… The future. Why we worry about it so much.

MARWA nods.

CHARLIE

‘Cause, honestly… We might all die tomorrow. We never know.

MARWA’s eyes widen.

MARWA

Okay, that escalated fast.

CHARLIE laughs.

CHARLIE

I guess what I’m trying to say is that we should just live in the moment. Enjoy things while we can. Try to be better people but not worry too much about what people think of us.

She smiles to herself.

CHARLIE

Because life is-

BOY  _ (interrupting, slightly self-conscious) _

Um, are you Jasmine?

CHARLIE and MARWA turn around to see an Arab BOY hovering in front of them, hands in his pockets, smiling sheepishly. CHARLIE shakes her head, confused.

CHARLIE

...I’m Charlie. We're twins.

The BOY nods.

BOY

Cool. Um, do you know where Tara- ?

ATARAH  _ (incredulous, interrupting) _

Eli?!

CHARLIE and MARWA look around, confused, to see ATARAH staring at the BOY, wide-eyed and blushing. CHARLIE and MARWA look at each other, understanding immediately. The BOY smiles sheepishly again.

BOY

Sorry, I just-

ATARAH marches up to him and grabs his arm, pulling him away.

ATARAH _(quickly)_

Sorry about him, Charlie!-

Cut to the edge of the fairground, almost completely dark. ATARAH stops and lets go of the BOY’s arm. He rubs it, confused.

BOY _(confused)_

What are you- ?

ATARAH _(interrupting, defensive)_

Why are you here?

The BOY shrugs.

BOY _(reasoning)_

I just wanted to see you! 

Beat. ATARAH sighs, slumping her shoulders.

ATARAH

Where’s Elle? I thought you were staying at hers.

The BOY shakes his head.

BOY

The fireworks wouldn’t work, so we went down to Whitley Bay.

ATARAH nods. Beat. The BOY sighs.

BOY _(carefully)_

Why won’t you let me talk to your friends, Atarah?

ATARAH shrugs; she knows why perfectly well, but she doesn’t want to tell him.

ATARAH _(bluffing)_

I don’t know. It’s just weird.

The BOY sighs, slightly disappointed.

BOY

There’s nothing to be ashamed of.

ATARAH blushes, caught off-guard.

ATARAH _(_ _bluffing)_

No- It’s not- ! I just- just...

She trails off. Beat. She quickly forces a smile.

ATARAH _(quickly)_

Let’s go back to Elle and her parents.

The BOY nods, slightly confused.

BOY _(carefully)_

If you ever want to talk to me about anything…

ATARAH laughs, slightly self-conscious, already starting to walk away from him.

ATARAH

Eyas, c’mon!

EYAS hesitates for a moment; before shaking his head fondly, and following after her.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU, talking by the guardrail. CHARLIE looks up to see the fireworks exploding quickly above them, the display clearly coming to a finish. LOU smiles at her, smitten. Beat.

LOU _(slightly self-conscious)_

...Charlie?

CHARLIE looks back at LOU.

CHARLIE

Yeah?

LOU _(slightly self-conscious)_

There’s, um… Something I wanted to ask you.

CHARLIE smiles.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

There’s also something _I_ wanted to ask  _ you _ .

LOU laughs, and CHARLIE smiles back at her.

CHARLIE

You first.

LOU hangs her head, self-conscious.

LOU _(self-conscious)_

I was thinking- We’ve been... something for quite a long time now, and we’ve never really had a label for things, but…

She takes a deep breath, then looks up at CHARLIE.

LOU _(self-conscious)_

Would you be my girlfriend?

CHARLIE laughs, surprised and overjoyed.

CHARLIE _(relieved, excitedly)_

Oh my god.

LOU

That’s a yes?

CHARLIE _(excitedly)_

Fuck yes that’s a yes!

They laugh, moving slightly closer. Beat.

LOU

What did you want to ask me, then?

CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

CHARLIE _(slightly self-conscious)_

While I guess it’s more fitting now we’re girlfriends… Um…

LOU nods. CHARLIE looks down nervously.

CHARLIE

I want to kiss you. Like, right now. In public.

LOU grins.

LOU

I want to kiss you too.

CHARLIE grins back at her.

CHARLIE

Cool.

LOU

Cool.

They smile at each other. Beat. LOU laughs fondly.

LOU _(smitten)_

Oh, come here, you!

CHARLIE laughs back at her, tugging LOU closer to her before they start to kiss, blissfully happy.  _ Before U I Didn’t Exist _ by FRND starts to play as people move around them, the camera slowly panning out. They’re a part of the crowd now, just normal people living normal lives; but they still stand out to us.

As the first verse starts, we cut to a text card:

_**Alt Er Love 💛** _

Beat. The text changes to  _ Skam NT,  _ a smaller title of  _ See you next year  _ flickering under it.

Cut to credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 10pm here and I'm running on 2 hours of sleep so this will probably sound very weird  
> but thank you so much for reading this season. i wasn't sure about what would come from the first season of Skam NT - and it certainly hasn't been my best writing - but y'all have been nothing but supportive and I love you so much for that. and although this season has been a mess, i'm proud of myself for taking the steps to share it with the world. that said, there is so many changes for season 2 and i am HYPED to share it with y'all <33
> 
> just a couple of reminders while we're here as well!;  
> although Skam NT is set in a universe where Covid exists, it is also in a universe where a cure has been found and implemented and life is pretty much back to normal - so I WILL remind you to stick to your local restrictions and wear!! a damn!! mask!!  
> that also said, there are also many other events that are happening in our universe, and many people who need our help, so I would like to encourage you to check out this carrd here: https://dotherightthing.carrd.co/
> 
> that being said, i hope you're all staying safe, and you'll see the girl squad again very soon ;)  
> \- grace <33


	9. POST-SEASON CONTENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take a wild guess and say y'all forgot this and the pre-season content are a thing :)  
> (again. this was supposed to be released on monday morning but i figured since i put the episode a day back i would for this too)

**Whatsapp messages** from “ spooky time 🎃”

* * *

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : WHY ARENT YOUS WAKING UP

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Ella** : jasmine shut up it’s 4am

**Jasmine** : KATIE WOKE UP

**Ella** : WHAT

**Ella** : YOU SHOULD’VE SAID THAT FIRST DUMBASS

Really?

**Jasmine** : REALLY

**Saphy** : I know, Ian messaged me

**Saphy** : Jacques is taking me there so we could pick you up too

**Jasmine** : PLEASE

**Annoying** : Wait whats happening

**Annoying** : KATIE’S AWAKE

**Jasmine** : YEAH

**Saphy** : Wait where are you Charlie?

**Annoying** : Oh, at Lou’s

**Jasmine** : 🌚

**Annoying** : S H U T

So are we going

**Ella** : of COURSE we’re going

**Annoying** : WE’RE GETTING THE GANG BACK TOGETHER

**Jasmine** : CHARLIE NO

**Annoying** : CHARLIE YES

* * *

* * *

_ Skam NT will return in January. _


End file.
